


Curiosity killed the cat. What a stupid cat.

by Saffello



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Exploration, F/F, Fluff, Sexuality, limits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffello/pseuds/Saffello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first she thought she was an enemy, then a person who brought her food, a friend and then a....Kate couldn't put her finger one what they were now. Things had happened so fast it was crazy, never in her life would she think she would be with a woman. And now, on this island where anything could happen, everything she thought was true was being rewritten.</p><p>The same island. The same characters,  different plot. Set after season 1/2ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a queer and sultry morning on the island, the day that Juliet walked into Kate's life. Kate's gun loaded and aimed right at the woman's angel face, watching the stranger, one of the 'others', with their hands up smirking. Kate remembered shouting at her to put down her weapon, watching the blonde dip down, placing the glock on the damp jungle earth. Kate's fingers heavy on the trigger as the blonde's calm and sweet voice told Kate that it was alright, that she wasn't going to hurt anyone. Kate didn't shoot her. She didn't shoot because there was something different in the woman's face, something endearing, challenging and..warm about her that was different to all of the others she had come across. The woman had told Kate that she wasn't there to hurt them, she was just there to see what was what. Of course Kate did not believe her, after all the stuff that had happened, the kids that were taken in the night, the people she saw die...she was not about to trust a hot blonde in the jungle. But that was it for Kate. She had thought of her as a hot blonde and didn't mean it in any other way than a compliment, she was hot. When Kate listened to the words of the woman that night she had not forgotten the way her mouth moved. The way her lips moved when she spoke, when she gave that nervous smile of hers, when she turned around and walked the other way. The way her body moved. Kate had never seen anything quite like it. 

Kate stirred awake her arm resting on her stomach, laid on her back under the canopy she had made of bamboo, leaves and vines. Through the small and many gaps broke rays of golden sunlight, casting all over her. For a moment she forgot where she was, and then her senses started to kick in. They started to register the mounds of misshapen sand digging under her back, the rough air plane blanket under the side of her face, scratching and itching her freckled skin. Then she heard the soft ocean crashing onto the beach, floating back in a lul, and doing the same thing a million times over. When her eyes could really see, brushing away the tiredness, she went to get up. There was a moan that shocked her. Sawyer. Careful not to wake him she moved slowly to the side, rolling away from his arm around her, and up to her feet. One last look at the handsome man she left behind she brushed the sand off of her back and went to leave. 

“Now freckles you ain't gonna leave a man in the morning are ya? Didn't know you were that type of girl.” Sawyer groaned out, just waking up himself, leaning up onto his arms, with a grin across his face. Kate couldn't help but melt at his look, and those pearly whites contrasting with his golden skin. She smiled back at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. Stretching out, her hands behind her back she yawned. For a moment she saw Sawyer checking her out as he scratching his bare abs. 

“Just going on a walk.” Kate said simply, smiling again and leaving Sawyer behind. He mumbled something moany as she grabbed her boots from outside of his hut and pulled them on, ignoring the sand in them which she just had to get used to these days. They had been on the island for 4 weeks, no sign of any rescue. All they had was the sea food that the Koreans had prepared and the meat that the fanatics like John Locke had caught for them all. Kate yawned again and headed for the jungle giving Jack's tent a wide birth for fear of being asked exactly where she was going. Once she reached the place she had seen the woman for the first time, she took a break. Grabbing her water from the pack she carried with herself everywhere, and taking a few sips. Kate just stayed there for a few hours, letting the heat of the sun radiated over her. After a while she had gotten a little more tired, finding her usual rock formation and sitting up on it, bearing down on the space she once flirted pulling the trigger on the woman. Death was such an everyday occurrence she was desensitised to it now. But then death had a way of following Kate. Eventually as if like clockwork the woman emerged from the jungle and into the small shrubbery that Kate was sat around. 

“Gosh you never give up do you?” The woman said, smiling with her piercing blue eyes, slowly she leant up against a tree looking to Kate. Kate watched her for a moment, all too aware of the gun in her pack for emergencies. Juliet gave her a warm smile, like she had been doing for the past week each time they met up at this location. For Kate this was a protective measure, making sure this 'other' was not up to anything shady. For the woman this was to test how far Kate would protect her people. Although neither were really sure this was why they kept coming back here. 

“Not when I have people to protect.” Kate said, sitting up a little more, not so casually, prepared to grab the gun and shoot if she had to, although she really did not want to. Just for a second she caught her eyes looking the woman up and down. Looking at her tight blue jeans which looked new, and her open neck white blouse. How she had such clean clothes Kate would never know. 

“You're people?” The woman asked, playing with a knife and a mango, peeling parts off to eat for herself. Kate sighed. 

“Yeah, I guess they're not really mine.” Kate paused, biting her lip with a frown at the woman, squinting from the sun. “So why are you here?” Kate asked, the woman didn't reply straight away. There was a pause before everything she would say, as if every single moment was calculated and thought over, analysed for meanings and purposefully poised. Kate thought this was mysterious, and not in the way she wanted it to be, in the way that would get inside her head and find her thinking about the woman's voice over and over. 

“Same reason you are. Protecting my people.” She said simply, sliding a piece of that ripe mango into her mouth and chewing softly. Kate watched her, still her lip bit as her hand came up to her face to shield her eyes. With the small shade she could get a real view of the woman. The hot blonde. Kate found herself thinking about the woman's lips on that mango and had to stop herself, because that was not all she could think of those lips doing. Kate stood up uneasily on the rocks, chucked her pack to the floor and slid down the side, dropping the last bit to the floor and standing up, watching the woman the whole time. The woman did not move, just gazed amused at something. 

“Well you aren't in any danger, so go back to your people and leave us alone.” Kate glared at the woman, the only expression she knew how to pull of, mean, anger, resentment, all rolled into one. It didn't phase the woman, another slice of mango was delicately cut off, put in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. 

“You know, I don't even know your name.” The woman said, she had a knack for only asking questions she already knew the answer to. 

“Kate.” Kate stated, standing a little awkwardly, leaning up against the rock, opposite the tree the hot blonde was under. The woman grinned. 

“Juliet.” Juliet extended her hand towards Kate, but she didn't take it. Dropping her hand with a smile she ignored it and kept peeling mango. Kate had no idea why she was there, she had no idea why she kept coming back but she did. And now she knew the name of the woman she had been dreaming about. The woman that occupied her thoughts. Kate's stomach groaned and her hand cradled over it, avoiding the eyes of Juliet. Juliet began to walk forward, instinctively Kate went for her pack ready to pull the gun, Juliet paused, thinking for a second, and instead extending the mango and knife to Kate. Admittedly Kate was starving, last nights ration of boar was hardly enough to satisfy even the smallest stomach, this mango wouldn't help much but it was like seeing water in the desert, she had to have it. Slowly and full of caution she accepted the mango, cut a thick slice off and ate it whole. The sweetness of the fruit's juice quenched her thirst just for a second and then she craved more, without asking taking another slice and eating it. She was about to hand it back, but Juliet waved her off with a smile. Without thinking, as if she was an animal she proceeded to eat the whole thing and wipe her wet and sticky mouth clean. Juliet watched in wonder as the hungry person in front of her devoured the fruit with a lick of her rough lips. 

“Thanks.” Kate said, a little ashamed she ate that so viciously, but she was so hungry and still was. There was never enough on this place. She knew Juliet would taste good. No! Kate stopped herself from thinking it. Juliet saw the struggle on her face, and tilted her head. 

“Are you alright?” Juliet asked, even more amused by the sight. Kate was embarrassed, but stood her ground, pulling back her mean expression. 

“Yeah, just hungry you know.” Kate admitted. 

“Well I have to go. Keep the knife alright, for next time. I'll urrr bring more fruit.” Juliet offered not giving a chance for Kate to disagree before she vanished into the brush. One day, one day Kate would have the balls to go after her. For now she just walked back to the beach, helping some people put back up their tent that had fallen over night. Every now and then her eyes ventured over the the spot in the woods she would see Juliet tomorrow. Juliet, such a lovely name. Kate shook her head at the thought and carried on working, her mind consumed with that hot blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather had picked up a little bit, the monsoon showers that had come over were soon on heir way out, Kate watched the big grey clouds roll away whilst she sat knee's up to her chest on the beach, chewing on some sea creatures that Jin had found. He was walking away back up to the others with his tray of horrible tasting food. Again Kate traced the outline of the clouds with her eyes, this was the entertainment now. When they weren't on missions to find food, kill the 'others' or anything else that Jack decided they had to do, there was nothing to do, but wait. She wasn't waiting for rescue although it was always at the back of her mind, she was waiting until the time was right to meet Juliet. When she finished up the pieces she drank some water from her bottle, finding that it only had a droplet left. Slowly with the weight of dehydration she dragged herself up from the sand, taking some of it up with her, so she brushed it off and started to walk herself up to the main camp. When she reached the tarpaulin they had tied up to capture water she dunked her bottle in and let it fill up. 

“Now what in the world are you doing all packed up and ready like this, Jack got another mission for us.” Sawyer swaggered up to the water butt and gripped his hands on the ides of it a wide grin on his face. Kate did think he was handsome and his cut throat honesty made him better, that and his smile. She looked over to him and smiled back, pushing some loose hair behind her ear. She watched her do it with a glint in his eye. 

“No no, just some water for those walks I do. About to go on one now.” Kate was twisting the cap onto the top and she was turning go. 

“Now hold on there. May I accompany a lady on the fine walk?” He walked around the water and up to Kate's side putting his hand up around her shoulders. 

“Urr.” Kate laughed. “It's not that kind of walk.” Kate pulled away from him a little flushed in the cheeks. She began to walk away but he caught up with her, running his hands through his hair trying to think up a way to go with her. 

“Well what in the hell are you doing out there every day. You've been going for weeks.” Sawyer was a little annoyed, he was trying to get into her head and figure out who she was, what her story was, but she wouldn't let him. When he realised she wasn't going to let him come he waved her off, walking away and complaining about something. 

When Kate made it back to where she had first met Juliet she climbed back up onto the rock formation again, pulling with her arms to get there, grabbing any bump and hole she could to do so. Once she got there she drank some water and waited. 

Kate had to wait a little longer she thought, she figured Juliet might have been caught up or busy this day, that she didn't have time for their awkward glances. Kate sat there, her knee's were up again and she just watched the leaves and vines of the jungle gently swing in he breeze. It was hot. More than hot, Kate could feel her skin burning as the afternoon sun glared down at her through the break in the canopy. She saw birds fly out over the break, and could hear twigs snapping before Juliet finally came out. She carefully walked over the uneven ground, into their small clearing and leaned up against her tree, this time she was so famished from walking that she slid her back own it, sitting her legs apart in front of her on the floor. 

“Hey, do you have any water I could have. Gosh I am dying of thirst. Who knew living on an island in the south pacific would drain someone like this.” Juliet's sarcasm was warm to Kate, she felt her face was hot, but she didn't know if it was the sun or the presence of Juliet. Kate sighed, slipping back down the rock after climbing all the way up it and walked over to Juliet. Still a little weary Kate chucked the water bottle the rest of the way, letting it land between her legs. Within seconds Juliet grabbed the bottle with flicks of her wrist twisted the cap off and poured it into her mouth glugging the water like it was her first in weeks. When she was satisfied she pulled the bottle away from her, screwed it back up and sighed, leaning her head backwards against the tree bark. Kate watched her, how thirsty she was and stood a little closer. Her eyes trailing up and down on the woman, from her legs up to her long neck and pale face. 

“Thirsty?” Kate said smiling, pulling her hair back from her face and tying it up in a band. Carefully with cautious steps she moved across their space between them. Juliet put the bottle back between her legs holding it, predicting the want for more. 

“The natural water source we've been using is running a little low, what from over use and that sort of thing so.” Juliet took a breath, somehow exhausted. “There hasn't been a lot of this around.” She shook the bottle. Kate gave up being precautions and slumped herself down opposite the woman at the end of her feet, looking at them and then up her legs...stop. With tired eyes Juliet watched this and then smiled, taking some more water. 

After a while of just sitting there, Juliet drinking and Kate playing with the shrubbery, Kate spoke. 

“We have lots of water back at my camp. I could get you some.” Kate offered pointing in the direction of the camp. Juliet watched with focused eyes on where exactly Kate was pointing and then smiled. 

“That would be nice. Tomorrow for sure.” She said. Kate was all of a sudden aware that their meeting was coming to an end. “But I'll bring something else, I forgot the fruit so, food. If that's alright.” Juliet watched Kate's excited but hesitant reaction. They looked at each other for a moment both happy with what the other was going to bring, Juliet smiled at Kate and Kate returned the look. But she didn't want to look away their eyes lingered for a minute. Forget the heat, the humidity, the empty pit in Kate's stomach, all that mattered was the bright crystal blue eyes looking back at her. And then Juliet was gone. Kate was so absorbed in her eyes, the smell she had, the way she talked to her that she was in a daze. She didn't realise until later when she was back in her tent that she had even left herself.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Kate was eager to go to their meeting place today, she was up early knowing she had a few hours at least until Juliet would come with the food. Sitting in her make shift shelter she sat and stared out onto the water. Today the sky was empty, just a bright blue reflecting back down on them and the piercing sun casting over them all. She couldn't look at the white sand, it hurt her eyes, but the cool blue water was perfect. 

“Kate, can I talk to you for a second?” Jack came around the side of the entrance walking in with a small controlled smile. Kate moved aside for him to come in, but he just stood at the entrance, backpack on, ready to go some place. She smiled at him, catching the softness in his hard eyes. His dark brown hair had grown and was smoothed down, but the scruffy beard he had made him like a hundred years older. 

“Yeah sure, what's up.” Kate asked, running her hands through her hair, her eyes watching him as he came in, and sat himself up on some old luggage she had collected. 

“A few of us want to get a better feel for the island, so we're going to head up to the mountains an scout the place. You feel up for it?” His nasal voice was soft today, she could see the anxiety on his face. He knew there was no rescue, as they found out, 1000 miles off course. Better dig in than wait around for nothing. Kate was painfully aware that she wanted to scout the place, but she could just ask Juliet, maybe they could go together one day. But she also knew that if she went she would miss the food and company of the blonde. Both of which she was hungry for. Kate looked out to the see and back to his sad eyes, he was holding his hands together between his spread legs, hunched over waiting for a response. She had to go, maybe she could postpone it until she had seen Juliet but it was a few hours yet. 

“Yeah urr, sure, when are we leaving?” Kate responded getting up but still ducking from the small leaf roof. Jack smiled kindly and got up too, holding his pack straps in his hands. 

“As soon as possible.” He asserted excited that Kate was coming. “I've got a few others like Sawyer and Sayid to go too if that's alright. Sayid fixed the radio-”

“He did?” Kate butted in, Jack laughed a little and responded.

“Yeah, so we need to get to higher ground to get a signal.” Kate grabbed her things in her pack including a gun she stole from the marshal and zipped it up, put it on her back and was ready to go. They walked out of her shelter and to the others, Jack announced what they were doing, what they hoped would happen once they got a signal and everyone seemed hopeful. Kate watched and when they were ready to go, they headed off through the jungle the main peak in their sights. 

All Kate could think about whilst they trekked was Juliet, her smile, her voice, the way she stood, the way she ate the mango the way she looked at her...stop! Kate coughed, as they walked just to physically expel the thought from her. Sawyer caught on and jogged up form behind her to her side. 

“What's up freckles, Jack as you to come on this damn mission with the promise of rescue?” He grinned, his floppy hair rocking from his walk. Kate smiled back at him, thankful for the distraction from her own thoughts. 

“No actually I just wanted to see what this place was made of.” She paused and looked forward, then to James. “You really think we're going to get rescued?” Kate scrunched her eyes up when she looked at him, the sun right behind his head. He sighed and kept walking, not saying anything.   
Kate went back into her head again, back to when Juliet needed her water, when Juliet promised her food and fruit. She realised she hadn't eaten again this morning and her stomach was growling. Then she realised how weak she was. Juliet was a great distraction from it all. The group stopped. 

“I have a signal!” Sayid shouted out, holding the radio up above his head, they were in the middle of a clearing high up in the valley between two peaks. The radio cracked on and Kate's attention was drawn to it. 

“Well call out Columbus and get us rescued.” Sawyer shouted, Sayid waved him off pressing and turning buttons on the box. The reception was fuzzy and even Kate new that wasn't great. 

“There is something blocking the signal. Something else on his island that is transmitting.” Sayid held it up higher and pressed a final button, the crackling silenced and what sounded like a woman shot through in broken English. 'help..me.' and then a rumble of letters and the same messaged played over in his head. Everyone was silent for the duration of it, when Sawyer started to talk Sayid shushed him. “16 years.” He finally said, Kate looked up at him in wonder. “This message had been playing for 16 years.” 

Gun shot. 

Everyone dropped to the ground, Kate thinking ahead at the sound coming from her right, fell into the brush line, diving into hiding from the sounds. Quickly she got back up, looking around for where it was coming from as another gun shot cracked through the space. It was coming from a man and a rifle on the far right side, a bullet nearly missing her body. Diving down for her pack she brought out her gun, circling around the clearing to the side of the man, shooting at something, anything near by where she thought he was. He caught something, and there was a shout out, a moan of pain. When she ran over it was clear he was an other by his tatty clothes and muddied face. He could see Sayer, Sayid and Jack run for where I was, to protect or hide, and when she got there they all crouched down looking for more. When none was found they all looked back to the radio. 

“Who was that?” Kate asked, hoping to god it was not Juliet's own message. 

“I do no know. It sounds like French, a French accent.” Just as Sayid said this, out of of the bushes rose up a rustling and around 10 'others' ran out, gun blazing and caught them by surprise without them even being able to think. Their guns were taken, their hands tied up behind them and the four of them pushed into the clearing. They were muttering to each other, Sawyer not taking any of this attempting to run, to fight back, when he pushed into a man three others restrained him. Sayid attempted to fight too, being slammed to the ground and bound up even more. Jack knew that there was no use, giving Kate a knowing look. She nodded back to him. There was no use, they had more people, more weapons and their guns. One 'other' spoke and it took Kate's attention she swore she heard Juliet's name. 

Out of the brush followed by another woman dressed down in rags, whilst Juliet stood in jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Juliet's eyes shot to Kate's like bullets dead on their target, her face was cold but there was a regretful recognition in her crystal blues. Kate's brow furrowed as she saw the blonde, no one noticed but it felt like all eyes were on her, that everyone knew of Juliet, that her great dark secret was out. But it wasn't this was just some 'other', some enemy. 

“Take them back to the B zone.” Juliet said in a cool assertive and knowing voice. Kate found this foreign as if Juliet was putting on an act, it was no natural. Kate just watched Juilet like a rabbit in headlights as she was dragged to the side and taken in a line guarded by two people towards 'zone B'. Kate went to speak to alert the others that she knew who she was, or the just to check this was real, but Juliet shot her a look, so she stopped, her gaping mouth closing and her feet complying.


End file.
